Amethyst Eyes
by Kennan3
Summary: A Gohan/Videl fic during their time at Orange Star High. The Golden Fighter has appeared out of nowhere and is cleaning up the city. Videl, through her numerous encounters with the Fighter, deals with her emerging feelings for him. Meanwhile, Gohan must learn to navigate his new life, all while managing his two aliases.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

Gohan fell into his bed, exhausted after a long day. His body was tired, ready for sleep, but his mind was still mulling over everything that had happened to him over the course of the day.

Today had been Gohan's first day at Orange Star High School. Gohan's mother, Chi-Chi, felt that after years and years of rigorous homeschooling that Gohan needed a different type of education. Chi-Chi knew that Gohan, who was seventeen now, had probably learned everything he could from just books and endless math problems. However, there was still much more out there for Gohan to learn and experience, so Chi-Chi enrolled Gohan in high school in order to expose him to new ideas, people, and places.

Gohan didn't mind whether or not he went to high school or not. He liked living in the mountains with his mother and younger brother, Goten, although he had to admit life could get a little boring at times. That didn't _really_ matter though. Still, Gohan was curious about everyday life in the rest of the world. He'd studied about cities and historical events and all sorts of different things, but he never really got to experience them. Gohan was either studying or saving the world, and there was very little room for anything in between.

Gohan thought high school would be little bit harder, but over the course of his first day he quickly realized that Orange Star High could hardly teach him anything. That didn't mean Gohan couldn't learn. Instead of notes and books, Gohan had a whole social stratosphere to learn.

After being embarrassingly introduced, Gohan got his first taste of what his classmates would be like. There was only one open seat in Gohan's first class, and he hesitantly took it. Immediately he was greeted by a blonde girl who sat directly to the right of him.

"Well hey there cutie! I'm Erasa, welcome!" Erasa's green eyes showed no signs of ill intent.

Gohan responded in his usual polite manner, "Hi there! I'm Gohan. Pleased to meet you!"

Erasa jumped on the chance to continue the conversation. "Well _Gohan_, let me introduce you. Over here is Sharpner," Erasa pointed to the boy three seats down from Gohan, "I just call him Sharpie. He's not as tough as he looks, I promise!" Erasa laughed.

Sharpner wore a sleeveless shirt, and he looked pretty well built, for a human. He had the same bright blonde hair as Erasa, although his was much longer and fell past his shoulders. He was leaning back in his chair, seemingly uninterested in what was going on.

Sharpner barely looked in Gohan's direction. Gohan, with his excellent hearing, heard him whisper "nerd" under his breath. Gohan didn't know what that meant, but he'd figure it out. From what Gohan could tell, and Erasa's description of him, was that Sharpner was the cool guy of Orange Star. He slightly intimidated Gohan, although he knew no one hear could lay a single scratch on him.

"Sharpie play nice!" Erasa playfully barked at Sharpner. Sharpner ignored her, and Erasa's face was ever so slightly tinged with red. "Anyways Gohan," Erasa continued, "this is Videl. Why don't you guess who her father is?"

Gohan instantly froze up. Erasa gave him an odd look. He recognized this girl. Videl.

"Uh, I-I don't know, who?" Gohan stammered, looking at Videl and Erasa with wide eyes.

"_Hercule Satan_. Isn't that incredible?" Erasa gushed, not noticing Gohan's behavior.

"Yeah, g-guess so." Gohan said nervously, "Must be weird being Hercule's- I mean a celebrities daughter." Gohan scratched the back of his head in typical fashion.

"Thanks Erasa, not like I can introduce myself or anything. And you always bring up my-" Erasa cut Videl off as she continued babbling about all the cool things Gohan would get to do now that he was friends with them. Gohan got the sense that she was a chatterbox and that although she never meant any harm, she could be pretty insensitive. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief this time though, Erasa's jabbering allowed him to collect his thoughts and not have to deal with Videl.

Gohan felt eyes on him and quickly glanced over to see Videl Satan glaring at him. Gohan quickly averted his eyes. Maybe he would have to deal with her. At the moment Videl intimidated him more than Sharpner did. Gohan quickly opened his notebooks and pretended to be interested in his teacher's words, even if he already knew all the information. He hoped and prayed that Videl wouldn't somehow notice him from their encounter earlier.

Luckily, Gohan made it out of that first class without too much embarrassment. The rest of his school day was pretty straightforward. He mostly kept to himself and was polite to everyone. He listened, or at least appeared to, when Erasa told him about everything that had ever happened at Orange Star High, and he awkwardly kept his distance from both Videl and Sharpner, who gave him cold looks. Especially Videl.

After school Gohan quickly flew home, a little tired from his busy day, but was met with a bundle of energy known as his brother, Goten. After fending off Goten for a few hours and guzzling down his mother's home cooking, Gohan was exhausted and headed to bed.

Now Gohan lay in bed, knowing he should sleep in order to prepare for tomorrow, but his mind kept returning to his journey to Satan City that morning. Gohan had flown to school, but was stopped in his tracks by the sound of gunshots. He heard screams too. Instinctively investigating, Gohan found that the Satan City Bank was being held up by armed thugs. There were hostages inside.

Gohan couldn't let anyone innocent be hurt, but he also didn't want to draw attention to himself. His mother and Bulma had both specifically told him not to. His reputation didn't outweigh the lives of innocent citizens, however. He was struck with a great idea too. If he transformed then maybe no one would notice him. It certainly couldn't hurt his chances.

Gohan quickly transformed, his hair turning blonde and his eyes teal. He busted into the bank, his first priority to save any hostages. Inside where three armed thugs, each wearing black masks to cover their faces. Gohan knew he could take them out effortlessly, but he needed to make sure no one else got hurt. He threw an elbow to the thug closest to him and snapped his weapon in half. The thugs were reacting to him now, and were pointing there weapons at the hostages now. Gohan had to play this carefully.

Using his extreme speed to catch them off guard, Gohan simultaneously took out the two thugs that were closest to the citizens, thus posing the greatest threat. The final thug, who was nervous now, backed himself into a corner. Gohan turned to face him. Outside he heard police intercoms and hurried voices.

Just as Gohan was about to pounce, the bank entrance was blown open. In walked a girl Gohan had never seen before. Gohan's concentration slipped for a second as he looked in the direction of this mystery girl. She was small in stature and had dark raven hair. She was dressed plainly, but looked ready to fight. There was a gunshot fired. Gohan's reflexes kicked in.

The remaining thug had maneuvered himself to get a clean shot at the girl. Gohan's mind reeled as he saw the bullet zinging through the air almost as if it were in slow motion. He didn't think. He acted. Gohan lunged toward the girl, using every bit of his speed, and snatched the bullet out of the air. His hand gently brushed the girl's forehead. That's how close it had been.

Not wasting any time, Gohan dispatched the remaining gunman, upset that he had almost let someone die. Even though no one was hurt, Gohan still felt worried for them.

Gohan turned to exit, his hair still flowing blonde, and briefly locked eyes with the girl. Her amethyst eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly opened. She looked shocked, but Gohan couldn't wait around. He brushed past her and through the bank entrance. The police were gathered outside, but Gohan took off and flew right over them. He heard shouts and hollers of amazement below him.

Reflecting on the situation now, Gohan felt he handled it pretty well. No one got hurt, and he took care of things while he was transformed, so hopefully no one recognized him. Either way, there was nothing more Gohan could do about the robbery now.

What still lingered in Gohan's mind was Videl. He had no idea why she randomly showed up at the crime scene, even if she was Mr. Satan's daughter. Gohan had noticed the glaring looks she had given him when they first officially met at school, but he hoped she was treating him just as Sharpner was.

Gohan sighed and rolled over in bed. He had gone over every little detail of the day in his mind. With both body and mind now tired, Gohan finally dozed off. His last thought before he fell asleep was of catching a bullet for Videl Satan.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! This really serves as a prologue and things will truly begin in the next section. I know this is pretty similar to the anime canon right now, but this served to set everything up. The Golden Fighter is here to stay, since Saiyaman is absolutely ridiculous. Gohan/Golden Fighter and Videl are the focus of this story, and I hope you keep a look out for future chapters! I'd appreciate any words you have in the review section. Thanks!**

**-Kennan3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the support on chapter 1 of Amethyst Eyes! Let's dive into chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

Gohan groggily walked down the stairs in the kitchen. As always, ChiChi had prepared a gargantuan meal for both of her Saiyan hybrid sons. ChiChi was busy preparing food while also grilling Gohan about his second day of school, which was apparently nearly as important as the first one. At the same time Goten was bouncing in his seat, talking to himself about the butterflies he'd catch, mountains he'd climb, and dinosaur's he'd play with over the course of his day. Gohan wasn't paying much attention. He hadn't slept last night as much as he normally did, and now he tiredly awaited breakfast to get him going.

ChiChi was plopping down plates of food left and right, but something actually caught Gohan's attention amid the breakfast chaos. There was a newspaper sitting on the other side of the table with a headline that read "ROBBERY FOILED: WHO IS THE GOLD FIGHTER?". Gohan felt his stomach turn over. He should have known that with so many witnesses the press would get ahold of the robbery story. He looked at his mother, afraid of what her reaction would be.

ChiChi was still humming along fixing breakfast, and something slowly dawned on Gohan. They didn't get the Satan City Newspaper all the way out here in the 439 Mountain District. So how did the newspaper find it's way to their breakfast table?

Hesitantly, Gohan spoke up, "So, uh, Mom. Have you seen the paper this morning?" Gohan briefly closed his eyes, hoping for the best.

It was quiet in the kitchen for a moment. Gohan was sure his mother's wrath was about to emerge.

ChiChi sighed, "You're just like your father."

Gohan blinked, at least frying pans weren't flying. Yet.

She continued, "Gohan, I know you can't let innocent people get hurt, and I know you'll always be able to take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I don't worry."

"T-thanks Mom." Gohan was a little red.

"But," ChiChi raised her voice, "If you're going to be saving the city, mister, you better make sure you are at school everyday, and I expect straight A's out of you too! And no girls! Unless she's very pretty!"

Gohan reeled, "Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say Mom, thanks! You got it!"

Gohan was confused, but relieved. His mom wasn't furious with him, and she even kind of gave him permission to help innocent people! It's not like Gohan could just stand by anyway.

"Bulma sent that newspaper over, Gohan. She said she wants you to come visit soon. I know she and Vegeta have heard about this Gold Fighter business. Now, eat your breakfast!"

Gohan happily obliged.

Shortly after Gohan touched down in an alley way near Orange Star High. Luckily there were no robberies this time around, and Gohan enjoyed himself as he explored the city. Satan City had everything, and Gohan was amazed. He passed restaurants that made his stomach growl even though he had just eaten breakfast. There were malls with every kind of store inside, although Gohan wasn't quite sure why he would ever need some of the items sold there. Gohan passed a circus, the Satan Dojo, and a wide variety of people. There was even a large movie theater that was coincidentally playing an action movie about Mr. Satan's heroic defeat of Cell. Gohan shrugged.

Gohan noted where the Satan City Bank was in relation to everything else, as well as the location of other banks and high end stores. He figured knowing where the bad guys might potentially strike couldn't hurt. He also plain just loved exploring.

Gohan zipped off to Orange Star High, just in time to make it into his first class. He was happy to see that the seat next to Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner was still empty.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Gohan greeted them enthusiastically.

"Gohan, there you are! I was worried about you!" Erasa bubbled as she latched onto Gohan's arm.

"Oh Sharpie, Gohan might be stronger than you!" Erasa had held on to Gohan for an awkward amount of time. Gohan, looking at Sharpner, quickly squirmed out of her grasp and took his seat.

"Hmph, whatever. What's up Nerd Boy." Sharpner replied.

"Morning everyone." Videl said quietly as she yawned, clearly still half asleep.

Gohan, however, was smiling as he took out his school materials. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. Sharpner actually greeted him for some reason, and Videl greeted everyone, which Gohan hoped he was included in. Maybe he could make more than a one-sided friendship with Erasa here at Orange Star High.

Erasa was gossiping with the tired Videl, and Sharpner was telling someone about all his martial arts training.

"You practice martial arts too, Sharpner?" Gohan said excitedly.

Sharpner slowly turned to look at Gohan. "What'd you say, Nerd Boy? Of course I practice martial arts, and boxing, have you looked at me lately?" Sharpner laughed. "So what, Nerd Boy, you're telling me you like martial arts too?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" Gohan said. Shapner and Videl both gave him weird looks. Gohan continued, "I, uh, I'm mostly just a fan though! Yep, that's all!" He nervously laughed.

Sharpner chuckled, "Whatever you say Nerd Boy, whatever you say..." He returned to his earlier conversation, ignoring Gohan.

Videl was still looking at Gohan, seemingly more awake now. Gohan met her gaze, but luckily averted quickly as the teacher promptly began class.

Gohan was actually paying attention to class, just as his mother had told him to. Even if he knew the material, there was no point in risking ChiChi's wrath.

"Gohan," Erasa whispered, "I forgot to ask, where are you from anyway?"

"What? Oh, I'm from the 439 Mountain District." Gohan quietly replied.

"Seriously!?" Erasa made a small commotion and some of their classmates were looking their way.

Erasa quieted down, "That is seriously far away! What time do you get up in the morning?"

"Oh, you know, pretty early. My mom wants me to get a good education." Gohan answered Erasa's question without telling her that it takes him 10 minutes tops to fly to Satan City.

"Oh Gohan, you're so silly, and smart!" Erasa fawned. Gohan rolled his eyes and returned to his notes. Sharpner was looking in their direction.

An hour later the group was exiting the classroom into the crowded hallway. Videl, who was walking directly in front of Gohan, looked down at her beeping watch.

"Guys, I've got to go," She said hurriedly. "Erasa, tell Mr. Carter where I went, he'll understand." With that Videl was off, darting through the crowd with her oversized T-shirt billowing behind her.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked, curious about Videl's extracurricular activities.

"She's off to fight crime, Nerd Boy. She's got a direct link to the chief of police."

"What? Won't she get hurt? Some of those guys out on the streets are pretty dangerous!"

"No way, not Videl," Erasa said. "She's the daughter of Mr. Satan! She always comes back just fine!" She beamed.

Gohan just looked off in the direction Videl had left. " Guys, I'll be right back. Save my seat." Gohan said. He started off after Videl.

"Where are you going, Gohan? Our next class is this way! You're probably still just getting used to the school." Erasa said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Erasa, I got it. I'm just headed to the bathroom over here. I'll meet you guys in there." Gohan quickly turned and weaved his way through the busy hallway.

Gohan left through the front exit. It was deserted outside since everyone was heading to their next class. Gohan closed his eyes and searched for Videl's energy. A few seconds went by and... nothing. He couldn't find her. He wasn't used to picking up on human's energy, especially amidst the tens of thousands of citizens in Satan City. Gohan also wasn't familiar at all with Videl's energy signal. He'd have to figure out what was going on the old fashioned way.

Gohan darted around the side of the school. He closed his eyes once again and felt his power rise through him. In an instant his eyes were teal and hair blonde: a Super Saiyan. He rocketed into the air above Satan City, his eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. He was also keeping his mind open in case there were any energy spikes.

He quickly located what was going on. There was a pillar of smoke trailing into the sky not far from his position. Upon further investigation it looked like there had been a car accident, and Gohan heard people shouting. Touching down on the roof of the building nearest the accident, Gohan surveyed the situation.

There were three cars completely totaled in the middle of the street. One woman lay unconscious in her vehicle. There were two men, presumably the owners of the other two cars, standing in the street arguing.

Videl appeared out of nowhere, running out of the alley below Gohan's vantage point.

"The Red Shark Gang? I should have known." Videl sprang towards one of the arguing men. He appeared armed.

Gohan couldn't wait any longer. Videl was engaging the Red Shark Gang member and there were two civilians in immediate danger. Gohan dropped down off the building behind Videl and the gang member. He grabbed the Red Shark Gang members shoulder and threw him to the ground. Gohan hoped Videl could take care of him.

Next, Gohan rushed to the woman who was stuck in her car. She was unconscious and the door was jammed from the crash. Gohan smelled smoke. There was oil burning beneath them. Acting quickly, Gohan ripped the car door from its frame and pulled the woman out. The other man had already fled, so Gohan carried the woman to safety.

"Videl! Get away from those cars! Hurry!" The Gold Fighter called. Police and paramedics were now beginning to arrive.

Videl looked over her shoulder, noticing the smoke. She kicked the Red Shark Gang member to her right, away from the burning wreckage, and ran towards Gohan.

Gohan turned to leave, but was stopped by Videl. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She questioned.

The Gold Fighter turned to face her, literally hovering in mid air. "What do you mean?" He replied.

"Why are you showing up at all my jobs! I don't need you here, I can take care of myself!" Videl screamed.

This Videl was much different than the one Gohan had met in school. She now was fiery and intense instead of bored and tired.

"I'm just trying to protect people, that's all." The Gold Fighter said simply.

"But why? Why start now, all of a sudden! I can handle things in this city myself."

"I don't want to see innocent people get hurt. They don't deserve that. I can protect those who can't protect themselves."

"So can I! I don't need you, and I certainly didn't ask you to save my life! I don't need some stupid guardian angel!" She sounded bitter.

"If I hadn't stepped in you wouldn't be standing here right now. You might need me more than you think, Ms. Satan." The Gold Fighter rose higher in the sky.

"I'll take you down, I swear!" Videl shouted into the sky. The Gold Figher was already gone. A tear slipped down her cheek, but she hurriedly wiped it away and went to greet the police.

Gohan powered down and rushed back to Orange Star High. He had to beat Videl back. He slipped into class and took his seat. He started furiously scribbling down notes. Videl returned not long after, but Gohan tried to not even look at her.

After school that day Gohan was leaving the building. He saw Erasa and Videl up ahead and decided to go and greet them. However, their conversation stopped him in his tracks.

"Erasa, did you see Gohan after first period today?" Videl asked.

"Yeah! He was worried about you, Videl." Erasa laughed and gave Videl a wild look.

"Seriously, Erasa, did you see him?"

"Of course I did! He ran to the bathroom and then came into class late. He started writing notes down like crazy! I think he didn't want to miss a single thing!" Erasa explained.

"Are you sure? How late was he?"

"Uh, yeah Videl. Gohan sits right next to me, I think I would know. He was like two minutes late anyway. Why are you so interested in him all of a sudden?"

"No reason. I just wanted to check something, that's all." Videl said.

The two friends said their goodbyes and headed off. Gohan turned around and walked in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid either of them. Eventually he found a secluded spot where he could take off from.

Heading home, Gohan's heart was racing. He replayed the conversation he had had with Videl as the Gold Fighter. She had sounded so upset and so passionate. That was a side of Videl that Gohan hadn't expected to see. He was going to have to do something to make himself less recognizable as the Gold Fighter, but how? Perhaps Bulma would have an idea.

There was one thing for sure. Videl was seemingly on to him, and Gohan had no idea what she would do next.

**I hope you enjoyed! Things really start to pick up soon as Gohan and Videl are forced to get to know each other! Leave me some feedback and stay tuned!**

**-Kennan3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

The early morning air whipped Gohan's face as he flew towards Satan City. The daily flight to Satan City was refreshing to Gohan, and it allowed himself to fully wake up and collect his thoughts. The Gold Fighter hadn't been spotted in a few days, and Gohan was trying to focus on his school life. Not a lot had improved.

Erasa was as bright as ever, and she seemed to hang off Gohan at every opportunity. Gohan wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't want to be mean to Erasa. After all, she was one of the few people Gohan could get consistent conversation out of. At the same time, Gohan didn't mind the thought of a little less contact every time he wanted to ask Erasa a question.

Then there was Sharpner. As cool as ever, he didn't pay Gohan much attention. When Sharpner was bragging about his supposed martial arts skills Gohan wanted to interrupt and see how much he _really _knew. Gohan got the feeling Sharpner definitely exaggerated his skills, but Gohan never brought it up to Sharpner. It was better to play it safe and try to stay on Sharpner's good side. Sharpner couldn't hurt Gohan physically, but he could make sure he made no friends and generally make Gohan's life miserable. He had even started hanging around Videl more often, which doubled Gohan's uncomfortableness.

Videl treated Gohan similarly. She greeted him in the morning, and replied if Gohan spoke to her directly. Other than that, she seemed wrapped up in her head most of the time. Videl confused Gohan more than anything he had seen in his life, and that included everything on Namek. It was almost as if Videl was really multiple people. Sometimes she was bright and clever, talking with Erasa and snapping intelligent remarks at Sharpner. Then, when she had met the Gold Fighter in the middle of the street, she seemed upset and emotional. More recently she was reserved and quiet. Gohan didn't know if it was just Videl or if all girls were equally confusing. Maybe it was just him.

Pushing Videl from his mind, Gohan looked down to realize he had nearly flown past Satan City. He hadn't been paying much attention, and sometimes his speed got the better of him. It wouldn't have mattered though, since Gohan had left his home earlier than usual. Instead of heading towards Orange Star High, Gohan flew towards Capsule Corporation.

Touching down outside the enormous dome-shaped building, Gohan could tell Capsule Corp had already gotten its business for the day started. There were people flurrying about, employees and citizens alike, and they all seemed uninterested in Gohan, instead singularly focused on the work ahead of them. The Briefs ran a remarkable company.

Making his way around multiple groups of people, Gohan headed around the back of the giant yellow building. Away from the front entrance it was much less crowded, which Gohan appreciated. Entering through the back entrance was much simpler, and Gohan figured he'd find Bulma in one of the many workshops or labs Capsule Corporation housed.

Gohan was slammed with a bundle of energy the second he stepped through the door.

"Gohan!" A lavender haired boy yelled.

"Hey there, Trunks. How you doing little buddy?" Gohan asked.

Trunks let loose a string of frenzied words in his excitement to see Gohan. All Gohan caught was, "So... is Goten with you?" If Gohan thought Erasa babbled, she was nothing compared to Goten, and to a lesser extent Trunks.

"Not this time little man." Gohan replied. Trunks frowned. "I'm here to see your mom, do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do!" Trunks said as he scurried off through the back hallways of Capsule Corp. Gohan struggled to catch up.

Weaving a path that Gohan had no chance of remembering, Trunks led Gohan up and down stairs, side to side through multiple hallways, and finally to Bulma's location. Gohan smiled, knowing that Trunks was just having fun.

They were standing outside of a doorway to a Capsule Corp lab. Gohan knocked, and then waited.

To Gohan's surprise, Bulma was the one to answer the door.

"Hey, look who's here!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Bulma, long time no see!"

"You bet it is! I haven't seen you in forever! Come on, we have a lot to talk about. Trunks, go find your dad and play with him." Bulma commanded. She turned away from the lab and led Gohan to a well furnished sitting room.

"So, kiddo, whatcha been up to?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I'm going to high school at Orange Star High!" Gohan said enthusiastically.

"High school? Ew," Bulma stuck her tongue out, "but I hope you're enjoying it. So... that wouldn't happen to have any correlation with this Gold Fighter business I've been hearing about, would it?"

"Well uh..." Gohan started, unsure of what to say.

"I knew it! I mean, who else could it be? Since, you know, the whole Super Saiyan thing. What're you really up to, mister Gold Fighter?" Bulma playfully jabbed.

"Bulma, take this seriously! I want to help people, and I didn't know things were so bad in the city since I've lived in the mountains my whole life."

"You sound just like Goku," Bulma paused for a moment, remembering her deceased friend, and then continued, "It must run in the family. Well I think it's very noble of you, and make sure to show those bad guys whose boss!" Gohan laughed. "So... you have a girlfriend yet?"

Gohan's face quickly became tinged with red, "Uh, well no. But I haven't been at school that long! And my mom always makes me study, and pay attention, and..." He trailed off. Videl crossed his mind for the briefest of seconds. He didn't even consciously notice.

Now Bulma was the one laughing, "Gohan don't be silly, I'm just teasing. Don't worry about it! So, what else can I do for you?"

Relaxing a bit, Gohan said, "Actually, that's why I'm here. I need your help with something. I'm afraid someone is going to notice me as the Gold Fighter, even if my face looks different. A girl from school the other day almost figured it out since the Gold Fighter and I were wearing the exact same clothes. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm," Bulma thought for a moment, "I know we've been working on some exciting stuff in the fashion department, and I think I might have a solution. Let me go check for you real quick."

Bulma left the room, leaving Gohan by himself. He hoped she didn't take too long looking or else he would be late for class. However, Bulma returned less than ten minutes later.

"I knew we had one of these lying around!" She exclaimed. "Here, check this out." Bulma held out her wrist and pushed a blue button on her watch.

In an instant Bulma's outfit had changed. Originally she was wearing black pants with an orange Capsule Corp jacket. Now, suddenly, she was wearing jeans with a navy Capsule Corp t-shirt. Even her shoes had changed.

"Woah, Bulma that's amazing!"

"Yeah it is, kiddo. This little watch gizmo can change your entire outfit in an instant! We developed these a while back, but they never made it into circulation. You like it?" Bulma smiled.

"Yeah! That's awesome! With that it'll make me much harder to identify as the Gold Fighter. At least I won't have to worry about my clothes now. Thanks Bulma, I knew you'd have an idea!"

"Well of course I would, I'm a member of the Briefs family! The watch is yours, but we need to configure it first. When you press this blue button," Bulma pointed it out to Gohan, "You change into a specific programmed outfit. Then, when you press this red button you instantly change back. So what should we configure it for you to change in to?"

"Oh geez, I hadn't thought about that." Gohan placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm... what would the Gold Fighter wear? Well, I'll need something that I can easily maneuver in, and the outfit can't slow me down... I guess I could just wear my training gi... I know! How about Piccolo's outfit?"

Bulma just looked at Gohan, "You're telling me you want to fight crime hauling around a giant white cape?"

"Well, I guess you're right, that is a little bulky and noticeable. How about just the gi, without the cape? And include the shoes too." Gohan said. It would be the same outfit he had worn to fight Cell. That didn't really bother Gohan, and he thought the outfit suited him well when he was a Super Saiyan.

"Piccolo's gi and shoes?" Bulma asked. "You got it, just one sec." She fiddled with the watch, and even typed something into the Capsule Corp computer in the room. A few minutes later Bulma handed the watch to Gohan, along with a small capsule. "Here you go! Just make sure you have this capsule on you at all times, or else the watch won't work. Try it out!"

Gohan slid the watch on and pressed the blue button. He didn't feel any different, but when he looked down he found himself wearing the navy blue gi and orange shoes that were a staple of Piccolo's outfit. "Wow!" Gohan exclaimed, "You're the best Bulma. Thanks!" Looking at the watch, which actually did tell the time, Gohan said, "I've got to run! Thanks for everything!" He turned and headed out of the room.

"No problem! Good luck, Gohan!" Bulma called after him.

Gohan rushed out of the Capsule Corp building, pushing the red button on the watch as he ran. If he flew quick he'd make it to class just on time.

Running into class with time to spare, Gohan noticed something different. Sharpner was sitting in his chair, looking at him. Confused, Gohan headed up towards him.

"Uh, hey there Sharpner. Any reason why you're in my-"

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Nerd Boy." Sharpner said curtly.

Gohan swallowed, "Uh, okay, yeah sure."

"Meet me after class, Nerd Boy." Sharpner promptly stood up and took his regular seat. Erasa and Videl were just coming into class and hadn't noticed Gohan and Sharpner's interaction.

Gohan took his seat, wondering what on Earth Sharpner could have to talk to him about. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything to make him mad. Gohan prayed it wasn't anything Gold Fighter related. The rest of class Gohan mulled over what Sharpner could possibly want.

An hour later everyone was getting up to head to their next class. Gohan looked at Sharpner, who was still sitting down. Sharpner nodded his head down, as if to say "stay". Videl and Erasa slid by Gohan to exit, and gave him and Sharpner both odd looks. The room slowly emptied, and soon it was just Gohan and Sharpner.

"So, Nerd Boy, do you know why you're here?" Sharpner asked.

"N-not really." Gohan replied.

"Well, let me put it clearly for you. You. And Erasa."

Gohan just looked at him.

"Come on, man, what's the deal with you two?"

"Uh, deal?" Gohan questioned. This was slightly different from what he had envisioned.

"Yes, deal. I know you two got something going on. She's always talking to you and grabbing on to you. She always says how cute and smart you are, and even the other day I watched you two whispering during class. I want to know what your deal is, Nerd Boy." Sharpner slammed his hand down on the desk.

Gohan's eyes widened, "You, you like Erasa don't you?"

Sharpner turned his head, remaining silent.

Gohan laughed, "Say what? You like her, don't you? _Sharpner_, you always act so tough and like you don't care! I thought you had it for Videl?"

"Shut it, Nerd Boy. Videl's too much for me. Are you interested in Erasa, or no?"

"Me? No! Not at all, you can have her!" Gohan exclaimed. Sharpner still glared at him. "Seriously, man, she's all yours!"

"You're not messing with me, are you Nerd Boy? She's a pretty cool gal, you sure about that?" Sharpner questioned.

"Yeah, seriously! I don't even know why she likes me so much, but I'm fine, go for it!" Gohan waved his hands to make his point.

Sharpner thought for a moment. "So... why _does _she like you so much?"

"I don't know! It's weird! Wait, you're not asking for _advice, _are you?"

"I mean, I-, shut it, Nerd Boy! I just- I just wanna make sure I seem cool, you know?" Sharpner said. Maybe he wasn't so tough after all.

"Seem cool? Just show her how you feel! How could she say no? You're Sharpner!" Gohan said.

Sharpner smirked, "You mean that, Nerd Boy?"

"Yeah, why not?" Gohan replied.

"Hmph, alright. Maybe you're not so bad after all, Nerd Boy. I'm definitely making you do my math homework sometime." Gohan assumed that was his way of saying thanks.

Sharpner got up and left, possibly to find Erasa, leaving Gohan alone and amazed at what had just happened. Erasa was by far the best topic Gohan could have hoped for. And, to top it off, Sharpner seemed to appreciate Gohan's advice. Sharpner didn't seem all that bad once you got him really talking.

The bell rang, snapping Gohan out of his thoughts. He was late, and he dashed off to his next class.

* * *

The next morning some changes were definitely clear. Instead of Erasa excitedly greeting Gohan upon his arrival, it was Videl who sat in her seat. She was looking to her right with an awkward look. Erasa had shifted over and taken Videl's seat, obviously to be closer to Sharpner. Gohan took his seat next to Videl.

"So, what's up with them?" Obviously Sharpner had taken his advice, but he asked anyway. Erasa and Sharpner were sitting extremely close, talking quiet with one another.

"I guess one of them budged." Videl remarked simply.

"What do you mean?"

"They've always had a thing for each other, but they just never did anything about it. It was so stupid too, since it was so obvious. Erasa tried to make Sharpner jealous by acting like she liked you, and then Sharpner wouldn't leave me alone since he was trying to do the same to Erasa. I guess Sharpner finally manned up." Videl explained. That was probably the most Gohan had heard her say at one time. Gohan also wasn't hurt in the slightest to hear that Erasa hadn't really liked him that way.

"Well, I guess it's just us for now." Gohan replied.

"Yep, guess so." Videl looked at Gohan.

Gohan noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Neither of them had planned anything to say, and the silence quickly became awkward. Both averted their eyes, laughing awkwardly. A few minutes of this silence passed. Gohan wasn't sure if he should break it or not.

"Why do you fight crime?" He blurted. It was the first thing that popped into his head. He immediately regretted saying anything.

Videl stared at him before responding, "I get asked all the time. And it's not just because of my dad." She shrugged, "I want to help people. Some people can't protect themselves. Sometimes them seeing that even a girl like me can make a difference and take care of herself gives them hope. That's about it."

Gohan blinked. If he wasn't mistaken that sounded like the Gold Fighter's words regurgitated back at him. But, at the same time, Videl seemed absolutely genuinely sincere.

"Yeah? That's pretty impressive of you. Aren't you worried about, you know, getting hurt?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of things. Besides, I'd wipe the floor with you anyway, Gohan." Videl was completely confident. She'd probably said that hundreds of times to other people.

Gohan started laughing. "What? What did I say?" Videl quickly asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing," Gohan replied, stifling his laugh, "I, uh, I just thought of something funny that happened to me this morning. No big deal." He hadn't meant to laugh, but he couldn't help it. At the same time, he found Videl's supreme confidence and fieriness intriguing.

"Anyways," Videl continued, ignoring Gohan's comment, "I've been busted up pretty bad a few times. Got jumped by the Red Shark Gang one time. Came out with a few broken bones and bruises. Stuff like that. _No big deal_."

Gohan smirked. Videl was actually being her clever and sarcastic self around him. That was a first.

"I heard you tell Sharpner the other day that you're into martial arts." Videl commented. "I wouldn't have pegged you as someone interested in fighting."

"I don't like fighting," Gohan said simply, "But I do love martial arts. There's a difference."

Videl blinked, "You're right, I wish more people understood that. It's not just punches and kicks, it's a discipline. Some people think I just go out there and beat people up, it's not like that. I've trained my entire life, and I wouldn't waste that time spent just beating people up on the street."

"Same here." Gohan said without thinking, nodding his head.

"Wait, so you're saying you practice martial arts?"

"Well," Gohan couldn't exactly lie at this point, "Yeah, I do. I have since I was a kid. I didn't have much choice, but I had some really good teachers. I'm assuming you train under your dad?"

"Not really, at least not anymore. I pretty much teach and train myself now. What about you? Who'd you train under? If they're any good I bet I've heard of them."

"Oh, it was just my dad and some of his friends. They even competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Gohan replied.

"Seriously? What years did they compete?" She frowned, "Was it one of the years my dad won?" Gohan had legitimately sparked Videl's interest.

Chuckling, Gohan said, "No, I don't think so. It was before that. My father competed in the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, along with many fighters that eventually became his friends."

"Impressive," Videl said, "How far did he make it in the tournament?"

Gohan pondered for a moment, "Well, he was runner-up in both the 21st and 22nd tournaments, and he won the 23rd one."

Videl's face narrowed, "Wait, that was the year the entire ring got destroyed... Who is your father? He's got to be amazing if he was a World Martial Arts Tournament winner."

"He was amazing. His name was Goku." Gohan smiled, happy to discuss his father in positive way.

"Wow! I recognize the name now. That's so awesome! You realize we're both kids of tournament champions?"

"Yeah, I guess we are!" Gohan smiled. He looked around the room and realized that he and Videl were the only ones talking. Class had already started and Gohan hadn't even noticed. He and Videl had found some common ground and had a lot to talk about.

"Looks like we should be paying attention." Gohan whispered. A few people in the room were motioning for them to quiet down and listen. Gohan and Videl just laughed.

Videl, still smiling, turned away from Gohan and opened up her notebooks.

Gohan, on the other hand, still didn't pay much attention. He already knew what was being taught. He was glad he had finally had a real conversation with Videl, even more so now that Erasa and Sharpner were snuggling up to each other. Somehow martial arts had come up and it went from there. It had been remarkably easy to talk to Videl, something he hadn't experienced with the other students at Orange Star High. It had been so easy he almost let too much about himself slip. Videl seemed to open up rather easily as well, Gohan thought. Still, he was glad to find a fellow enthusiast, even if he had to understate his abilities. Yet again Videl had shown him a side of her that he hadn't known existed. She truly was intriguing.

Gohan leaned back and closed his eyes. So this was Videl Satan.

* * *

**Alright, a nice long chapter update! I hope you enjoyed! I put a big chunk of time into this one, so make sure to let me know what you thought in the review section! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Your support really helps me out! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kennan3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

_Videl_

Videl was sitting at her desk yawning and rubbing her eyes. She hadn't slept well the previous night, and she woke up before the sun was even in the sky She'd gotten to Orange Star High even before their teacher. There was a lot on her mind, and she didn't have anything to distract her from her own thoughts.

First and foremost was the Gold Fighter. Videl placed her head in her hands just at the thought of him. Part of the reason she'd been so bored lately was the drop in crime rate. Satan City was abuzz with how the Gold Fighter was cleaning up the streets and deterring crime. Videl didn't really have a problem with that.

What was wrong with a seemingly god-like hero helping save the city? She would be selfish to disagree with what the Gold Fighter was doing. A handsome, golden-haired, and glowing boy appears from nowhere and fights crime? The whole situation sounded like something out of a movie.

Honestly, Videl really did support the Gold Fighter, in a way. They had the same goals, she knew this for a fact since the Gold Fighter had explicitly told her so. They both wanted to help people, and protect those that couldn't protect themselves. It sounded so noble and heroic when she put it like that. Videl never tried to be noble or heroic. She always just wanted to help. Videl was built that way.

So, on some level, she had no problem with the Gold Fighter. Some people thought that Videl was jealous of the Gold Fighter for stealing her job, or envied him for his power. First of all, who wouldn't be envious of the guy's power? He could fly! That in itself amazed Videl, and she wished she could learn somehow.

Videl still fought crime too, even if it was less often than before. Sometimes she stopped the bad guys all by herself, but the Gold Fighter also came to her aid when she needed it. She secretly wondered if the Gold Fighter specifically chose when to show up when Videl was fighting. It was as if sometimes he figured she could handle herself, and other times he would come to her aid if he thought she needed help. That frustrated Videl, in a way, since she thought she could handle herself all the time. Still, she was glad to have the Gold Fighter's help sometimes.

This was especially true with the last time she had met the Fighter. Videl had embarrassingly bit off more than she could chew, but she hadn't realized it at the time.

Videl had sat at home, shut up in her room by herself. She was reading, seeking an escape from her day. Her watch rang, pulling her out of her concentration. It was the police chief, as it always was. A fire had started at a residential building, and there were people trapped inside. The police suspected the fire wasn't accidental.

Sighing, Videl slipped on her boots. Arriving on the scene via her jetplane, Videl saw the flames from the burning building licking at the sky. Jumping out, she capsulized her plane and landed softly on her feet, pigtails falling behind her.

Without even consulting the emergency forces on the scene Videl plunged into the fiery building. Dodging pits of flames she brought groups of people easily. This was going easier than she had thought it would. It didn't take long for the firefighters to get the situation under control. The building was still burning, but it had been contained and wouldn't spread. Videl ran through the building one last time to make sure no one had been left behind.

"Help!" Someone cried from deeper in the building. It sounded like a man.

"Hold on," Videl cried, "Stay where you are, I'll come to you!"

There was no reply. Videl forged on. She was on the second floor of the two-story residential building. She thought she'd checked every room, but there was a door closed at the end of the hallway. Every other room on the floor was empty. The trapped person had to be behind the closed door.

Kicking the door open Videl immediately felt pain run up her right leg. There were flames directly on the other side of the door. She had been careless, and now the lower part of her leg was burned. Stepping away from the door and biting her lip, Videl prepared to hurdle the flames. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain in her leg, she jumped.

As soon as she landed she turned and searched the room. There was a man standing in the corner of the room. The man was armed with a weapon Videl had never seen before. His eyes were wide.

"You're not the Gold Fighter!" He yelled. "I've got to get out of here!" The man frantically looked around and set his eyes on the window. Without hesitation he dove through it and into the alley below.

Videl didn't know what was going on. Was that man the one who had supposedly started this fire, and why was he armed? Plus he had been looking for the Gold Fighter! Something wasn't right here, and Videl gave chase.

By the time she arrived in the alley the man had already fled. Videl flew through multiple alleyways and side streets, but she found no sign of the mysterious man. She was getting tired and losing focus. There was a sound from around the next corner, blocks away from the burning building. Videl rushed around the corner, hoping to find the culprit, but a strong force pulled her back. A blast of energy shot out from around the corner. Videl probably would have been hit with whatever it was if she had continued.

Looking around, still startled, Videl quickly realized the arm around her waist. Pulling away, she spun around to find the Gold Fighter standing in the alley with her. Her dark locks whipped around with her, briefly covering her eyes.

Brushing her hair away, Videl tried to get a better look at the Gold Fighter. "Stupid hair," She mumbled.

The Gold Fighter looked slightly different from what she remembered. His outfit had changed. The times Videl had seen him before he wore street clothes, but now he wore a navy blue fighting outfit. It looked exactly the same as the delivery boy from the Cell Games.

Videl opened her mouth to say something, but the Gold Fighter placed a finger on his lips, indicating for her to stay quiet. He peeked around the corner that the energy blast had come from and motioned for Videl to stay where she was. He sprung around the corner, and another energy blast went off.

There was a commotion, and then the alleys became deathly silent. Looking around the corner, Videl's eyes widened. The man she had found hiding in the building lay on the ground, unconscious. His weapon lay next to him.

What surprised her more was the Gold Fighter. His entire right shoulder was burned and bloody, presumably from the weapon the man had carried. Videl had never seen the Gold Fighter injured. Heck, she'd never seen him break a sweat. For all she knew before now he was invincible. Videl saw the pain in his eyes from the wound. She also noticed that his eyes were an impossible shade of blue.

Rounding the corner fully, Videl exclaimed, "Hey! Are you alright?"

The Gold Fighter held up his hand. Breathing heavily, he said, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He pointed at the man laying on the alley floor, "This man, where did he come from?"

"I don't know! He was inside the building that burned down. It sounded like he was looking for you. What the hell kind of gun is that?"

"Videl," The Gold Fighter said, looking at her. Videl felt butterflies in a far away place. "Listen to me. You see this symbol?" He was now pointing at the unconscious man's chest. On his breast was a red-figure with the letters "RR" in the center. The weapon had the same insignia. "If you ever run into anyone having anything to do with this symbol, you turn and run away. Please, let me handle them."

"What? Why? What does that symbol mean?" Videl questioned.

"It's the symbol of a specific group of people. They're not friendly, and they'll kill you in a heartbeat. Don't get involved with them." The Gold Fighter's eyes narrowed. He grabbed his injured shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Videl asked, "We should get to a hospital, that wound looks seriously bad!"

"No, no, it's okay. You take care of your leg, and make sure all those people are safe. I'll be fine." The Gold Fighter ascended into the air. "By the way," He added, floating in the air, "Don't get rid of your hair." Within a second he was gone, taking to the skies. Videl was amazed every time he flew. Videl had forgotten all about the pain in her leg, but it returned in full force as the Gold Fighter left.

Dragging herself back to the police scene, the paramedics took her from there. Her burned leg was bandaged, and she was able to go home that night.

Videl pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked around the classroom. Students were beginning to file in now. Erasa hurried up the steps and immediately flung her arms around Videl.

"Vi, are you okay!" Erasa cried.

"Yeah, yeah, Erasa I'm fine. Really." Videl soothed.

Erasa pulled back and inspected Videl. Her eyes landed on her still bandaged leg.

"Videl, you're not fine! What happened to your leg? Did you get that from the fire? It was all over the news! Is that why you weren't at school yesterday?"

"Erasa, calm down. I'm okay. That job just took a lot out of me, so I rested up yesterday, that's all. I'm good, really."

Erasa finally breathed, "Okay, good. I was super worried about you, Vi! Sharpie was sick yesterday, and neither you or Gohan were here yesterday! I was all alone here, and I wasn't sure what was going on!" Erasa hugged Videl one last time.

This time Videl pulled back, "Wait, Gohan wasn't here yesterday? Did he say why?"

Erasa shook her head and slid past Videl to take her seat. Sharpner wasn't there, and Erasa sat quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, Videl saw Gohan come into the classroom.

As Gohan reached the top of the stairs, Videl asked, "Hey, Gohan, where were you yesterday?"

Gohan sat down, "Me? Oh, I overslept! And since I live super far away there was no way I could make it to school! My mom was so mad she even made me study anyway!" Videl noted that his dark eyes betrayed no sign of him hiding the truth. "So, how's your leg?" He asked.

"My leg? How do you know abou- Oh," Videl said, looking down at her still bandaged leg. She needed to stop being suspicious of Gohan. There was no way he was the Gold Fighter. He didn't have blonde hair, didn't look strong at all, and even the weird coincidence of his outfits matching the Gold Fighter's had passed. Continuing, Videl said politely, "I'm doing alright. It still hurts sometimes, but I'm pretty much okay. Thanks for asking."

"Good." Gohan replied as he opened his notebooks. Videl just nodded.

Gohan was nice, but they still didn't talk much. He was definitely a nerd, and always a little awkward. He was always enthusiastic, and Videl, Erasa, and even Sharpner honestly didn't mind having him around. Videl figured they didn't have much in common beyond martial arts though.

Sharpner rolled into class just as the bell rang, not looking sick at all. He had probably skipped yesterday just to go out and have a good time.

Approaching his seat, Sharpner slapped Gohan on the shoulder, saying, "Hey there, Nerd Boy." Sharpner had definitely backed off Gohan's case the last week or so. Gohan quite noticeably winced at Sharpner's hand on his shoulder. Sharpner didn't notice.

"Morning, Sharpner." Gohan mumbled, his face still showing discomfort. Videl, however, took notice. Sharpner slid past Gohan and didn't say a word to Videl. He sat down and immediately started talking to Erasa. Ever since Sharpner had gotten with Erasa he had pretty much ignored Videl. She didn't mind that much, but he could at least say a word to her now and then.

Videl's thoughts weren't really about Sharpner at the moment, but Gohan. There was something up with his shoulder. Was it the same side that the Gold Fighter had been injured on? No way, Videl thought. There was no possible way Gohan was the Gold Fighter, she'd already arrived at that conclusion. She probably was just grasping at straws, trying to find answers when there obviously were none. But, the thought lingered in the back of her mind. Videl would have to keep special attention on Gohan, just in case.

Videl paused before she got too far ahead of herself. Why did it even matter who the Gold Fighter was? Either way, he helped her and the city. His identity didn't matter, and yet Videl had this itch to uncover him. Maybe it was because of his astounding powers or to discover his true motives for protecting the city. Maybe she was trying to rediscover that feeling she had when he pulled her out of harms way. Videl shook her head, clearing any rampant thoughts about the Gold Fighter out of her head. She was curious, that's all. At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

_Gohan_

Gohan's mind was racing, and his shoulder still hurt. Whatever that Red Ribbon guy shot him with hurt, and hurt a lot. He really, _really_, hoped Videl didn't notice that his shoulder was bothering him. Even with his change in outfit, if he had the exact same injury as the Gold Fighter anyone could put the pieces together.

This Gold Fighter business was becoming more and more difficult. Gohan had to watch what he said both as himself and as the Gold Fighter. If he let anything slip that he shouldn't, Videl would probably figure him out. He knew she was suspicious of him, but he didn't know how much she knew. Gohan had begun to cover his tracks well enough, and he hoped Videl would be thrown off.

Videl herself was becoming an even bigger problem than being the Gold Fighter was. Gohan was fine with jumping in front of bullets and cars, but Videl Satan rattled him. She was never the person Gohan thought she was. However, he was beginning to piece her together. She was fiery, bold, quiet, reserved, courageous, and a nosy crime fighter bundled all into one person. Gohan admired that diversity, but he never knew what side of Videl he was going to get next. Maybe he'd eventually figure her out.

Videl aside, the discovery of the Red Ribbon Army's presence in Satan City troubled Gohan. He knew that his father had destroyed the actual Red Ribbon Army long ago. However, their technology and influence didn't stop there. Gohan grimaced. Doctor Gero, the Androids, and Cell; all were indirect products of the Red Ribbon Army.

Gohan knew that whoever or whatever was associated with the Red Ribbon Army here in Satan City was not to be underestimated. He would definitely have to do some investigating and put a stop to whatever they were doing. Gohan didn't know what the Red Ribbon Army was after, but based on earlier experience he knew it couldn't be good.

He'd warned Videl as best he could. If the weapon that the man in the alley had used hurt Gohan this bad, then there was no telling what it could do to Videl. He couldn't let that happen. Videl could handle most things, but if she got into it with the Red Ribbon Army she would surely be killed. Gohan would have to pay even more attention to Videl and her movements than before. If she somehow got hurt, Gohan probably wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Besides, the Gold Fighter was the only one who could take on the Red Ribbon Army, based off of the technology of that energy weapon.

Gohan sighed. He'd hoped that by now things in Satan City would be getting easier. Instead, the opposite was happening. Between the Gold Fighter, Videl, and the apparent emergence of the Red Ribbon Army, Gohan felt overwhelmed.

Gohan looked over and saw Videl eyeballing his shoulder. His senses immediately heightened as he felt the nervousness creep into his stomach. He noticed the gentle curve of her cheek, the lusciousness of her hair, and of course, her amethyst colored eyes. This took place all within a split second, thanks to his senses. Gohan returned his gaze to his notes, hoping that Videl wouldn't say anything. The nerves in his stomach didn't fade away though, as they normally did. Maybe this time it was slightly different, but Gohan didn't notice.

* * *

**Alright, I hoped you enjoyed Videl's point of view in this chapter! There's more Videl/Gold Fighter intrigue going on, and the Red Ribbon Army has somehow come into play! How will their presence affect Gohan and Videl? At the same time, Gohan and Videl are experiencing some weird thoughts and feelings. Make sure to let me know what you thought in the review section, and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Kennan3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews and support! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

Gohan stared down at Videl's open notebook. He took note of her neat and loopy handwriting. She wrote in a purple pen, but Gohan thought her notes could have been taken a bit better.

Gohan looked up, wondering what he was doing. He knew he should be keeping an eye on Videl, but not to the point where he memorized her handwriting. He had to make sure she was safe, and that she didn't discover that he was the Gold Fighter. Anything other than that, including finding out her favorite color, was extracurricular.

Regardless of what needed to be done, Gohan still found Videl deeply intriguing. She was like a puzzle that he couldn't figure out. Instead of pieces and rules, however, the pieces were an eighteen year old girl. And the rules never stayed the same, either, which frustrated Gohan. One minute he thought he had figured out Videl's thought process, the next she did something to completely throw him off. It bothered him, but to be fair he was doing the same to her.

Gohan could tell that Videl was just as focused on him as he was on her. He also figured that she knew he was observing her too. He sighed. This was difficult. Gohan was trying to stay one step ahead of Videl, who was trying to stay one step ahead of Gohan. It was a never-ending cycle between them.

Gohan often tried placing himself in Videl's shoes, if he could fit in them, and trying to see himself from her point of view. It didn't work very well. Besides, he figured her point of view was bizarrely different from his own. All girls confused him, but Videl took it a step further.

At the moment, though, everything was okay. Gohan hadn't found anymore Red Ribbon Army members as the Gold Fighter, and as far as he could tell neither had Videl. Videl was safe, and the burn on her leg was healing. And, to top it off, she hadn't uncovered Gohan's secret identity.

Everything was still fine, and yet Gohan felt as if the situation would collapse at any time. It only took one moment, or one wrong word, or one single piece of information for this delicate balance to all fall apart. Add in the fact that he felt nervous every time he looked at Videl and you have a very, very, fragile situation.

Gohan figured the nervousness was from the fact that every time Videl spoke to him he feared she would come out and say, "Okay Gohan, I know you're the Gold Fighter. Can we just get on with it?" At least, that's how it played out in Gohan's head. That was the absolute best case scenario, and happened to be the one with a zero percent chance of happening.

He oddly also felt that same nervousness sometimes even when Videl wasn't around. The stress of her scrutiny must be getting to him more than he thought. Even when Videl crossed his mind he got goosebumps. If things got worse he'd have to find a sure-fire way to throw Videl off his trail. Luckily it hadn't come to that.

Gohan's days passed in a weird fashion. The school day dragged on for him, as it did for pretty much everyone. However, as soon as the afternoon bell rang time flied for him. Some nights he was patrolling Satan City as the Gold Fighter, stopping crime as soon as it started. Some nights he was simply at home, hanging out with Goten or helping his mother.

The Gold Fighter and Videl hadn't met since the fire. Gohan actually felt as if they had somehow worked out a system between them. When Videl received a call from the police chief during school Gohan let her go almost every time. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, and he also felt Videl could handle herself during the day time. When the Gold Fighter did appear he hardly saw Videl. Perhaps she knew when to let him take care of a situation, or maybe he was just lucky.

In all reality, Gohan was really glad that Videl still fought crime. At first, seeing how she reacted to the Gold Fighter's sudden appearance, he was afraid she might give up crime fighting. Instead, she intelligently adjusted her role in the protection of Satan City. Gohan was glad she did, since that meant he didn't have to be around Satan City 24/7. He also took comfort in the fact that he didn't have to stop every crime and save every person. Videl could help too, and he let her.

Sighing, Gohan came back to the present. He took a deep breath, telling himself that everything hadn't fallen apart yet.

"Gohan," Videl's voice startled him. "You alright in that big head of yours?' She teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking." Gohan said.

"Yeah? What about?" She asked. She was trying to get inside his head, or so Gohan thought.

"What the mathematically equation is to solve for a variable in a series of complex inequalities." Gohan secretly loved to sarcastically answer her questions.

Videl blinked a few times. "Yeah, good luck with that." Then she was quiet.

Before Gohan could say anything, Erasa cut him off. "Say Vi..., when are we going to get our hair done? Weren't you saying the other day that you wanted to get your hair cut so that it'd be out of your way? I think it would look so totally cute!"

"I dunno Erasa, I think I might have changed my mind. I kind of like my long hair now." Videl replied.

Gohan swallowed. This was one of those moments that he had to play very carefully. This conversation was dangerously close to overlapping with things he had said to Videl as the Gold Fighter.

"Seriously?" Erasa exclaimed. "I thought you were dead set on cutting your hair? It would have been such a cool and big change!"

"I know, I know Erasa, but a friend told me to keep my long hair. I don't know what to do, really. Say, what do you think, Gohan? Long hair or short?" Videl's amethyst orbs focused on Gohan, awaiting his answer.

"I uh," Gohan stuttered, "I'm not really good with these things. You decide, Videl."

"Come on, Gohan, it's okay to have an opinion! Which would you rather have on a girl, long hair or short hair?" Videl certainly didn't lay off.

"Uh, I guess... short hair?" Gohan said uncertainly. He only said it because it was the opposite of what the Gold Fighter had said. Truth be told, Gohan liked Videl's long hair, and he hoped she kept it.

"Hmph, whatever Gohan. Erasa, I think I'm going to keep it long for now. No sense in cutting it off and then regretting it." Videl decided.

"I guess that makes sense," Erasa said. "By the way, Videl, make sure to remind you to talk to you after class. It's kind of important."

"Yeah, no problem." Videl replied. "What about?"

"Oh, y'know, nothing too important." Erasa's eyes fleeted to Sharpner for the briefest of seconds.

Videl and Erasa continued talking, they were best friends after all, but Gohan just breathed a sigh of relief. That had been an odd conversation. He was glad Videl wasn't cutting her hair, but at the same time it seemed like she valued the Gold Fighter's opinion more than his. Maybe not.

As class ended Gohan watched Videl and Erasa get up and leave together. Gohan was gathering his school things to do the same when Sharpner grabbed him by his right shoulder. Gohan's left shoulder had healed pretty well, although it still hurt on very rare occasions.

"Hey, uh, Nerd Boy, I mean Gohan, you got a minute?" Sharpner said quietly.

Gohan could tell something was on his mind and said, "Sure, Sharpner, what's up?"

"So, you know how you sort of helped me get together with Erasa?" Sharpner began. Gohan nodded. "I uh, I need some relationship advice man." Sharpner's face turned red, a sight that Gohan thought he might never see.

Gohan didn't say anything about Sharpner's embarrassment. "Hey, it's cool man," Gohan began, "No problem. What's been going on? Trouble in paradise?" The classroom was emptying out. The empty room was becoming a frequent scene of Gohan and Sharpner's talks.

Sharpner laughed, "Paradise? Not quite. I mean, when you encouraged me to go for it and get with Erasa things were great. We hit it off so well and I felt really good about things. I didn't really think too much, I just acted and things were going well."

"So... what's the problem?" Gohan asked.

"We started out so great, but now I think our honeymoon phase has ended. It's just not the same as before, you know? Like, things aren't bad or anything, but we've kind of hit a plateau. I really like this girl. If it were someone else we probably wouldn't be having this conversation. You got any ideas? What would you do?" Sharpner was impressing Gohan with his thoughtfulness and insight.

"Well," Gohan thought, "It couldn't hurt to just ask her about it. I mean, she's obviously probably noticed the same thing too, so you guys could try and figure it out together."

"Together?" Sharpner repeated. "Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad."

Gohan continued, "You could also just try to get back to the feeling you had before. Maybe you're thinking too much and over complicating things. Just let her know you really care about her, and then go from there. You can definitely handle this." Gohan encouraged.

"Yeah, yeah, that all sounds good, Nerd Boy. I'll take your advice." Sharpner punched Gohan's shoulder lightly. "How do you know all this stuff anyway? Planning on using it on Videl?"

Gohan reeled for a moment before regaining his composure. "Videl?" He said calmly. "No way. She's cool and all, but she's got too much going on. Not for me."

"Yeah? Okay, Nerd B- Gohan. If you change your mind let me know and maybe I can help you out or something. Thanks again man." Sharpner turned to leave.

"Hey, Sharpner," Gohan said. Sharpner stopped and looked back at Gohan. "I think it's pretty cool how you are with Erasa, you know, putting in the effort. At first I didn't think you were that kind of guy."

Sharpner shook his head, "Whatever, Nerd Boy. Make sure you don't go off telling anyone that, or I'll have to rough you up." The two of them laughed a little.

Gohan followed Shapner out the door. He briefly caught Erasa's eye in the hallway, and then turned to head to his next class.

* * *

_Videl_

"So anyway, that's where we're at. What should I do?" Erasa finished.

Videl sighed, she never knew how to advise Erasa in her relationship endeavors, probably because she'd never been in a legitimate relationship herself.

"I don't know, Erasa, just try to stay positive. I'm sure Sharpner is figuring some things out too." Videl said.

Erasa frowned, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't want to screw things up with him. But, maybe I'm making too much of all of this. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, that's the spiri-" Videl began.

"So...speaking of boys," Erasa cut Videl off as she often did. "What do you think about Gohan?"

"What do you mean what do I think about him? He's a nerdy guy who lives far as hell away." Videl answered.

"Well I already knew that! You know, what do you _really_ think of him? You two have spent a lot of time together lately! Even I can tell there's a little something there!" Erasa grinned.

"Erasa," Videl began exasperatedly. Erasa always tried to set Videl up with guys, and this seemed no different. "Look, I don't mind Gohan, I really don't. But that certainly doesn't mean I like him like that. Besides, we don't even know him that well. On top of that, boys really aren't my priority right now. And, my dad hates them." Videl always had excellent excuses to not get involved with boys.

"Videl," Erasa whined, "You always say that. I know you're a kick ass crime fighter girl, but even you can make time for a boyfriend! Come on, you have to admit he's cute!"

"Erasa, every girl in Orange Star High thinks Son Gohan is cute. He's also completely oblivious and has no idea." Videl said.

"So...you're agreeing with me then, right?" Erasa squealed.

Videl didn't say anything. She turned and walked down the hallway with Erasa in tow. She entered her next class and took her seat. Looking at Gohan, she silently evaluated how she really felt about him. She obviously wouldn't tell Erasa anything, but she did agree Gohan was cute sometimes. There wasn't anything wrong with that, since she thought a lot of guys were cute, or smart. She just never told any of them.

Videl couldn't see much of anything emerging between her and Gohan. She thought he genuinely was a nice guy, probably because he was so oblivious. On the surface Gohan was pretty boring. A nerd, shy, and awkward- but, by the extremely slim chance he _was _involved with the Gold Fighter, Gohan was hiding a world of mystery and power underneath his boring façade.

Videl sighed. Erasa tired her out. Gohan potentially tired her out. She closed her eyes, and took a break. All of a sudden, an idea popped into her head.

* * *

_Gohan_

"Say, Gohan, you did say you practice martial arts, right?"

Gohan swallowed. It was Videl. "Uh, yeah, I do. I used to practice a lot more than I do now though." He couldn't lie, since he'd already discussed martial arts with Videl.

"That's what I thought you said. So then, I'd like to invite you to meet up with me at the Satan Gym tomorrow. I could show you around! We've got some pretty cool and interesting stuff over there, and I think you'd like it. What do you say?" Videl's asked. She smiled, showing Gohan perfect white teeth.

Scratching his head hesitantly Gohan replied, "I dunno, Videl. That might not be such a good idea, especially since I have to get home and it takes so long. Besides, I haven't legitimately practiced martial arts in like, seven years!"

"Gohan, come on! It'll be cool, I promise." Videl placed her hands on her hips. "You might get home a little late, but it won't be that bad. And, if you're lucky, I might even spar against you."

Gohan gulped. Once again, Videl didn't take no for an answer. Sighing, Gohan said, "Yeah, okay Videl. I'll come, but I can't stay long! And there's no way I'm fighting against you!"

Videl laughed, "Whatever you say, Gohan. Oh, and be sure to bring a training outfit, you might be needing it." She winked and whisked away, leaving Gohan blinking and confused. He knew Videl must have some sort of plan.

Gohan didn't have much choice. He would just have to play things by the ear, and very, very safe while he was at the Satan Gym.

The entire next day at Orange Star High Videl didn't make any mention of their 'date' that afternoon at the gym. Gohan knew it wasn't anything close to a date, but it was the easiest word to use. Gohan breathed in, realizing that this 'date' was just as much a chance for him to figure out what Videl knew as much as it was for her to inspect Gohan. He'd just have to try to make the most of it.

Gohan met Videl outside of Orange Star High. "Hey, you ready?" She asked.

"I guess so," Gohan replied.

"Alright! We can honestly just walk from here, it'll give us time to talk along the way. Let's go!" Videl led the way.

As he expected, not much conversation took place on the way to the Satan Gym. It was more of an awkward single file walk. Gohan didn't want to break the silence, and he just watched Videl's hair spiral down her back in front of him.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the gym. "Alright, here we are! I've got to go check-in on some things, you can go get changed and start taking a look around. I'll find you before too long." With that, Videl set Gohan free.

First, he changed into his training uniform. Normally, Gohan would have worn his blue fighting gi, but obviously that was completely out of the question. He wore snug fitting dark sweatpants and a white t-shirt. The outfit was simple.

Looking around the gym, Gohan really was surprised at the assortment of equipment the Satan's owned. There were weight machines for every exercise imaginable. There were mats scattered around the gym to spar on, and Gohan could smell the pool from where he stood. The place was enormous, but it didn't impress Gohan that much.

Sure, all this fancy equipment was nice, but Gohan was used to training himself with no equipment. He had always just pushed his body and sparred until he couldn't stand. He also doubted that some of these weights were heavy enough for him if he was actually trying to lift them.

The gym was mostly empty, and Gohan wasn't sure what to do. He continued looking around, waiting for Videl to turn up.

Gohan didn't wait long. "There you are!" Videl said, walking up to Gohan. "So, what do you think? Did you take a look around?"

"Yeah, you guys have a really nice place here. It definitely lives up to the expectations!" Gohan replied.

"Do you see anything that looks interesting? We've got just about everything. Do you still workout, or no?" Videl looked at Gohan's exposed arms. He usually wore long sleeve shirts. Observing him now, Gohan was much better built than Videl had thought he was.

"Nah, I don't train nearly as much as I did when I was younger. I've really backed off and focused on my schoolwork." What Gohan said was true, it just wasn't the whole story. "Besides, when I trained I never had access to this kind of stuff," Gohan waved his hand around the gym, "So I mostly just sparred with my dad and friends to get stronger."

"That makes sense. So...do you want to spar then? Since that's what you're used to?" Videl asked.

"Uh, Videl, I don't think that's such a good id-"

"Come on, _Nerd Boy_, I'll take it easy on you! You can't be that bad, you're the son of a former champion!" Videl grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to the nearest sparring mat.

Gohan stood still and rigid while Videl took her stance. She practiced the Satan Style of martial arts coined by her father's gym. Gohan had seen many advertisements and news stories on Mr. Satan, and he recognized her stance.

His trained instincts taking over, Gohan noted that Videl's stance was not exactly the Satan Style. Videl had probably incorporated her own personal training into her previous training with her father and created a style all of her own. Gohan quickly analyzed her fighting style. Videl would have to be quick, and strike powerfully and accurately.

Gohan shook his head and loosened himself up. He didn't need to analyze Videl as if he was really fighting her. She wasn't Cell. It was just a simple spar, and he'd have to take things extremely easy.

Gohan reluctantly slid down into his stance. If Videl thought her style of martial arts was special, Gohan's was even more unique. Gohan could tell by the look on Videl's face that she'd never faced anyone with a style like Gohan's. His style incorporated the Turtle Style, taught by Master Roshi, the Son Style, used by him and his father, and the Kami Style, which he had learned from Piccolo. Gohan took pride in the fact that his own personal style of martial arts sampled from so many of his close friends.

"Ready?" Videl asked, her eyes narrowing.

Gohan nodded, keeping his fighting instincts at bay. This wasn't a fight, it was a game.

Videl made the first strike, a hard right to Gohan's body. Gohan let it through on purpose.

"I'm a little rusty." He breathed out as he dodged Videl's next strike. Videl didn't reply.

Gohan was frustrated. He felt like he was fighting in slow motion. He saw all of Videl's strikes easily, and he quickly figured out her habits and style. Still though, he blocked them slowly, and sometimes not at all. There was no way he could show off his actual fighting ability without Videl being suspicious.

"Gohan. You're. Not. Fighting. Back." Videl breathed between strikes, her raven hair twirling around. Videl then went on the defensive, stepping away from Gohan.

Gohan sighed, there was no way out of this without throwing a few punches at Videl. He sent out a few slow punches, all of which Videl blocked. This continued for a few minutes.

"Argh, I can tell you're not trying!" Videl yelled. "I'm not a beginner you know! I fight guys twice my size all the time, come on!"

Videl came at Gohan this time with a lot more speed and force than before. She was quick, Gohan would give her that. Videl's speed kicked Gohan's reflexes up a notch. He moved faster and faster to avoid and block her strikes. Before too long he didn't even bother blocking.

Videl was smiling, she seemed to be enjoying herself. She was a martial arts fanatic after all. After a while she stopped throwing strikes and stood up.

"Okay, Gohan, I can tell you're not interested in throwing punches at me. A lot of guys I've trained with are like that. They don't want to hit me even if they know it's okay. But I can tell you've had some serious training. For a moment there I thought you were moving faster than I could see!" She laughed.

"Yeah, well, I haven't sparred in a long time. I guess you keep your instincts, though." Gohan replied.

Videl nodded, "Who'd you train with again? I've never seen anything remotely close to your stance or style."

"Oh, my dad was my trainer mostly. And a couple of family friends."

Videl was quiet for a moment. All of a sudden she burst out, "Gohan!" There was suddenly a tear falling down her cheek.

"Videl?" Gohan asked, becoming serious. "Videl, what's up?"

"I should have realized sooner!" Videl said, her eyes watering. Gohan was confused, and he hoped he hadn't done anything wrong. "Your father, the way you talk about him..." Videl trailed off.

Gohan bowed his head. Now he knew what Videl was getting at. He'd seen the gears turning in her head. He took a deep breath. "Videl, my father, Goku, died seven years ago. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear."

"Gohan," Videl began, her cheeks wet, "Don't apologize! I feel so bad for bringing you here. All this must remind you of your father, and I was so insensitive. It's my fault, really." Videl wiped her eyes.

"Videl," Gohan said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. Don't worry about it. This place is really cool, and I still enjoy martial arts. I hadn't sparred in a long time, and it was fun. It's okay."

Videl breathed deeply, calming herself. "Sorry, Gohan." She said quietly. They stood there on the sparring mat for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"So, uh, I guess I'll show you the way out." The situation had quickly become awkward. Videl led Gohan through the Satan City and to the exit.

Opening the door for him, Videl saw Gohan out. Gohan stepped out the door, but turned to face Videl. "Videl, seriously, don't worry about it. Thanks for having me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Gohan smiled his typical goofy grin.

Videl nodded and watched Son Gohan go. She cracked a small smile in response to his, her amethyst eyes still bright.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far, and I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review! I know there are lots of you followers who aren't letting me hear your thoughts! Go ahead! If you have any questions or ideas, let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kennan3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the support on chapter 5! If you have any questions let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

Videl Satan. Gohan repeated her name in his head so many times it started to sound foreign to him.

Gohan was currently floating high in the air about the 439 Mountain District. Upside down. He was deep in thought, and wasn't really paying much attention to his flight path. He and Goten had gone out after dinner, but it basically amounted to Gohan trying to keep an eye on Goten while he zipped around the mountains.

Gohan was having a very real and very honest evaluation of himself. It took a lot of intelligence and wisdom to view himself clearly, but Gohan had managed to amass those qualities at a young age. Perhaps Piccolo had imparted some of his wisdom upon him, and Gohan thanked him for that.

Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, the Gold Fighter, Orange Star High, and Satan City-everything. Was all of it worth it? Gohan knew it surely was, but this new chapter of his life certainly hadn't been easy. Satan City and Videl Satan were all that filled Gohan's thoughts nowadays. He barely thought about schoolwork, not that he needed to, and he still assured his mother he was maintaining his perfect grades, which he was.

Gohan closed his eyes, floating gently in the air. Every time his eyes closed he saw visions of himself as the Gold Fighter saving the city. Most times he succeeded, but sometimes Gohan's fears were realized and innocent people ended up hurt. Sometimes it was Videl.

He had been under a lot of stress lately. However, believe it or not, being the Gold Fighter was the least of Gohan's worries. Once he was transformed and clothed in his navy fighting outfit, Gohan's job as the Gold Fighter was easy. No criminal or thug could stand up to him, and now most of them didn't even bother to try and fight him. There had been absolutely no evidence of anything related to the Red Ribbon Army, and Gohan was beginning to think his encounter with the man in the alley way was an isolated incident. Maybe the Red Ribbon Army, or whatever they were, wasn't a threat after all.

No, the Gold Fighter didn't concern Gohan. What concerned Gohan was Videl. Gohan was almost surprised she hadn't figured him out yet, but maybe that was simply because he had all the information. Videl had definitely noticed that Gohan's clothes were the same as the Gold Fighter's in his early appearances. She also knew that he sometimes left class when she did to answer the police chief's calls. To top it off, she knew he was a martial artist, and a decent one at that. Gohan was positive she suspected him, but there was no way for her to actually prove he was the Gold Fighter. For the moment, he was safe.

Once again, that wasn't what _really_ bothered Gohan. It was his personal feelings for Videl.

Clear as day, Gohan acknowledged he had feelings for Videl on some level. It had started simply as protectiveness. He had caught a bullet for her, and saved her from an energy blast from a deadly weapon. He had aided her many times in her crime fighting, and he always kept an eye out for her whether he was the Gold Fighter at the time or not.

That was the start. Then Gohan had seen the many facets of Videl Satan's personality. Her passion, vulnerability, kindness, and fury. She was noble and fought crime for the same reason Gohan did. She hated to see the innocent hurt, and she sacrificed herself everyday to do something about it. That resolve and compassion was clearly real.

Videl could be ferocious, mostly towards her enemies, but she was also kind. She treated Erasa with respect, and Gohan knew that even if she appeared bossy and fiery on the outside, Videl was caring internally. Gohan appreciated her fieriness, and it balanced his logic.

Gohan and Videl were opposite in that regard. Perhaps that's why their personalities complimented each other so well. Most importantly, they both cared deeply for those close to them. While Gohan was normally calm and logical, he quickly became an emotional and passionate fighter when concerned with the protection of his friends and family. Videl, ironically, was the opposite. Her everyday personality was already passionate and fiery, and it was when she was cold and calculating that she was truly frightening. Likewise, that side of Videl only emerged when fighting.

Videl's personality and morals so perfectly complimented his, and Gohan truly enjoyed her company. At first it seemed he and Videl hardly had a chance to speak a word to each other. As Gohan grew more comfortable and more confident, Videl opened up. Gohan quickly discovered that they actually had something in common: martial arts. That was all it took, and as Erasa and Sharpner spent more and more time together, Gohan consistently found Videl at his side.

For a time, Gohan could speak to Videl much easier than he had before. At the Satan Gym the words came easily, and there were times Gohan had to catch himself before he said something that he didn't want Videl to hear. Gohan felt like he related to Videl well. She even knew what it was like to lose a parent. He cared for Videl.

But there was no way they could ever be together. Not in the way Gohan would have liked. There was still too much left between them, and Gohan couldn't be completely honest with her. He withheld information from her, and there was no way to tell how she would react if he was not only the Gold Fighter, but also half alien. Above all else, Gohan didn't think Videl felt the same way about him.

That didn't matter though, since they couldn't be together anyway. Gohan had to protect Videl and there was no way he would let anything happen to her. The two of them being together only increased the chance of Videl getting hurt, and Gohan couldn't bring himself to that. A relationship would complicate things beyond belief between them, and Videl probably didn't even feel the same way.

Gohan sighed. While he was indeed being honest with himself, it was still disappointing.

He opened his eyes and found himself hundreds of feet from where he had started floating. His inner thoughts had carried him that far. Looking around, Gohan had a spectacular view of the valley. The sun was setting. The sky was painted with a multitude of colors, and the tree branches moved gently in the breeze. Videl would like it here, even if she claimed to dislike girly and romantic sunsets.

Gohan shook his head, clearing Videl from his thoughts. "Goten!" He called. It was getting late.

Rounding up his energetic little brother, Gohan and Goten returned home. Gohan tried to study, but he couldn't focus. His thoughts were simply elsewhere. Gohan went to bed early, hoping tomorrow would be easier.

* * *

"Hey, Nerd Boy, you watch the game last night?"

"West City won in extra innings, right?"

Sharpner looked surprised that Gohan had a response, but he smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He then turned the majority of his attention to Erasa, as he always did.

Gohan was glad he and Sharpner had developed a small friendship. At first Sharpner had scared him, but now Gohan understood him as a reliable and secretly thoughtful guy. Gohan's life at Orange Star High had all around improved greatly since he arrived. His relationship with Videl, however, had been up and down.

Gohan took his seat. "Hey, Videl," He said as normally as he could. He tried to not sound self conscious.

There was a silence, longer than it should have been, before Videl replied, "Morning, Gohan." She didn't have anything else to add.

Awkwardness had once again grown between them, although it was different from before. This time, knowing each other better, the awkwardness was all the more profound. Ever since Gohan had visited the Satan Gym with Videl she had acted odd around him. Part of her abnormal behavior had to be from the conversation they'd had about Goku.

Videl had backed off Gohan, "giving him space", but in reality was avoiding him. Gohan didn't know what to do. In the back of his head he told himself he didn't need to do anything. Being close with Videl Satan could only bring him trouble. He shook his head, and resolved to figure it out later as their situation progressed.

Gohan needed to take his mind off of Videl and Orange Star High. After school he dropped his bag in his locker and headed outside. Finding a secluded area around the side of the school building, Gohan pressed the blue button on his watch and transformed simultaneously. Within seconds he went from being Son Gohan, the nerd of Orange Star High, to the Gold Fighter, protector of Satan City. The transition sometimes startled Gohan.

The Gold Fighter flew high in the sky above Satan City. No one could see him from the ground, and he silently observed the city. Satan City had experienced a historical drop in crime rate, partly thanks to the Gold Fighter. While he was out patrolling the city, Gohan heard whispers about him. Some citizens praised him for watching over the city, while the thugs and criminals cursed him. Criminals were too afraid of the Gold Fighter to try anything.

Time passed and the sun was setting in the sky. Still, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Gohan was about to go home.

Suddenly, Gohan felt a spike of energy from inside the city. That almost never happened. The Gold Fighter quickly closed his eyes and pinpointed the exact location of the energy spike. He immediately investigated.

Swooping down over the buildings of Satan City, his aura flashing, Gohan scanned for what could be causing the energy disturbance. There weren't any explosions or anything out of the ordinary, as far as he could tell. The citizens on the streets seemed undisturbed, and Satan City was flowing as usual.

Hovering in the air, Gohan was about to give up. The energy spike was probably easily explained, like a weird power fluctuation or something underground he had managed to pick up. Out of the corner of his eye Gohan saw a man running.

The man was sprinting down an alleyway near where the residential building had caught on fire a few weeks ago. He carried a similar weapon to the one the Red Ribbon Army man had injured Gohan with.

Instantly alert, Gohan flew low and was about to confront the man. Oddly, though, the man stopped running and turned and entered a large apartment building. Curious, Gohan landed where the man had disappeared and investigated.

Gohan stood before a bulky looking metal door. He was around the side of a large apartment building, but the door didn't seem to match the building. It was certainly out of place. Gohan pulled on the door handle, but it didn't budge. He didn't want to rip the door of its hinges, but Gohan had to get inside and figure out what was going on.

Instead of completely destroying the door, Gohan punched a hole through to the other side. Reaching in, Gohan was able to unlock the door from the inside. The metal door was much thicker than Gohan had expected, and certainly wasn't necessary for an apartment building. Something seemed odd.

Opening the door completely Gohan found that it didn't connect to the apartment building at all, and all that lay inside was a single set of stairs sloping down into the earth. There were no lights. Gohan stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. Shrouded in complete darkness, Gohan raised his power level and painted the walls with a flowing gold light.

Gohan headed down the stairs, and quickly realized he was going way deeper underground than he expected. Whatever this place was, it was underneath the rest of Satan City.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, at least two or three stories worth, Gohan saw light emitting from an opening down a dark hall. Powering down slightly, Gohan pressed on towards the opening, keeping his guard up.

Gohan stepped into the light. Before him was an expansive room. He stood on a scaffolding that lined the entire room above the floor. Looking into the rest of the room below him, Gohan held his breath.

There were weapons everywhere, and they exactly matched the deadly energy weapon Gohan had been shot with. There were hundreds down below him, and men with Red Ribbon insignias were handling them. There was a truck somehow this far down, and the uniformed men were loading the energy weapons on to the truck.

Gohan's eyes were wide. The Red Ribbon Army had somehow mass-produced a deadly energy weapon directly underneath Satan City. There were probably twenty men down below him, each carrying their own weapon. If Gohan confronted them he'd be bombarded with the equivalent of twenty powerful ki blasts. He probably wouldn't be killed, but he'd be severely injured.

Gohan's blood was pumping. If the Red Ribbon Army got these weapons out on the streets there would be no telling what they could do. The energy blasts from those weapons were enough to slightly injure Gohan, and if they were fired upon normal humans... Gohan shook his head. He had to do something.

There was a small commotion below Gohan. One of the uniformed men had dropped one of the rifles he was loading on to the truck.

"Oi! Do you have any idea what you're doing?" An imposing looking man barked. He was dressed in a similar uniform as the other men, but Gohan could tell by his dress and demeanor he was their boss.

"S-sorry, sir."

"Those rifles are the most advanced on the planet, and you think it's just okay to casually toss them on the ground? No! These are the Red Ribbon Army's ticket to dominance again, now don't you screw this up!" The boss was red in the face. "If it weren't for the technology we salvaged seven years ago we wouldn't even be here! The Red Ribbon Army got a second chance, and I ain't going to let you get in the way! Back to work, double time! Load up that truck!"

Gohan's stomach dropped. He had to put a stop to this before things got out of hand. Luckily, no one had noticed him yet. Gohan had to destroy as much of this operation as he could before the men below discovered him. If he was lucky, he'd be able to escape while they were in mass confusion below.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Gohan's power level skyrocketed as he cupped his hands. He aimed for the cache of weapons below. He couldn't let them hurt anyone. "HAAAAA!" He yelled, releasing the Kamehameha wave. The blue energy beam rocketed into the center of the Red Ribbon base, instantly vaporizing the energy rifles.

Some of the men below were hit and rolled around the floor in pain. Others were covering their heads and seeking cover. The moving truck's wheels spun and zoomed out of the compound.

Gohan quickly looked down at his handiwork. Almost all the rifles had been destroyed, but a decent amount had escaped on the truck. A few seconds later an energy blast whizzed by his face. The men below were still armed. Gohan felt the heat of the blast on his face it had been so close. He quickly ducked as more blasts headed his way and scrambled back the way he had come.

Bursting through the metal door into the alley way, Gohan took to the skies immediately. He scanned the streets for the Red Ribbon moving truck, but found no sign of it. Gohan floated in the air for several minutes, but the truck never appeared. The truck had gotten away. Gohan gulped, the police needed to be alerted of the danger Satan City was now in.

Within seconds the Gold Fighter was floating outside the Satan Mansion. He'd chosen the Satan Mansion instead of the Police Station. Gohan didn't know if Videl would be here, but it was worth a shot. Videl was much easier to deal with than the entire police force. Not knowing where to go, Gohan touched down outside the front door.

Gohan's face turned red as he rang the doorbell. The Gold Fighter waiting on the Satan doorstep ringing the doorbell? That was embarrassing.

"RARGH, JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Mr. Satan had answered the door himself. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, MY LITTLE GIRL DOESN'T GO OUT ON DATES. I'LL BREAK YOU IN-" Mr. Satan abruptly stopped when he saw Gohan's golden hair. He surely recognized his outfit and hair to be that of the delivery boy. "You..." He said in absolute shock. For a moment he seemed frozen. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" The world's strongest man cried. "Y-you're back. I know you beat Cell kid, I know you did! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Videl." The Gold Fighter said simply, "Where is she? I need to talk to her." He narrowed his eyes. "Now." Mr. Satan stopped his groveling at once.

Mr. Satan didn't need to be told twice. He instantly ran off into the Satan Mansion as fast as he could, calling, "VIDEL!" Gohan doubted he'd see him again. Stepping into the Satan Mansion, Gohan didn't have much time to marvel at the ridiculous size of it.

"You!" It was Videl, running down the stairs. "What are _you_ doing here? I didn't think you made house calls." She'd let her long raven hair down, and it spilled over her left shoulder. She was absolutely stunning.

Gohan shook his head. Those weren't thoughts the Gold Fighter would have. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand. "Videl, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

Videl's eyes watched the Gold Fighter carefully. She remained silent.

"The man we fought in the alleyway a few weeks ago, he's not alone. I found more of his people, and more, a lot more, of those energy rifles like the one he carried. They've mass produced those weapons. I don't know what they're planning to do for sure, but it can't be good. They're dangerous, Videl. I need you to alert the police force and tell them to be on their guard. If you, or the police force, come across anyone affiliated with the Red Ribbon Army, run the other way. You saw what those weapons can do. You'll be killed if you get hit." He paused for a moment, looking at Videl. "Got it?"

Videl was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Okay, that makes sense. Thanks for the warning." Gohan was surprised at her immediate sensibility. "But," She continued, "What are we supposed to do when we do run into them? We can't just run away and let them have free rein. What, are we supposed to leave everything up to you?"

"Videl, those weapons can injure me too. You saw that in the alleyway. I destroyed most of the rifles when I found them, but some still got out. We don't have nearly as many to worry about as we would have, but we still have to be on our toes. I'm looking for the Red Ribbon Army. I'm doing everything I can, but I'm afraid some will slip through the cracks." The Gold Fighter's voice strained. "I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt, but... I can't stop every single attack by myself. I... don't know what to do."

Videl's eyes were wide for a moment while she watched the Gold Fighter, but she reacted quickly. "Oh, shut up. We can figure this out." Her boldness snapped Gohan out of his depressing thoughts. "You said some of the rifles made it out of wherever you found them, right? How?"

"A truck, loaded with rifles."

"Alright then, simple. We just find the truck, secure the weapons, and make sure no one gets hurt before those Red Ribbon guys even have a chance!" Videl said confidently.

Gohan just stared at her. She was amazing. She didn't even blink an eye in the face of adversity, and she snapped him out of his pessimism in a flash.

Videl raised her arm in front of her, "Chief, we've got a major situation. I'll be down at the station in five to explain everything to you." She looked back at the Gold Fighter, who stood watching her. "We're going to need you if we have any chance of taking this truck. We won't have a chance if you're not there. Listen, I need to be able to contact you, it doesn't matter how."

Gohan thought for a moment, then looked at Videl's arm. "Your watch." He said simply. "If you need me, set the frequency to the address number of Orange Star High School. There shouldn't be any interference, and you'll get right through. I can be by your side in minutes." Videl nodded. The Gold Fighter continued, "Don't forget it. Now, hurry and warn the police! I've got to keep looking for that truck."

Gohan turned and ran out the door, taking off into the sky. Videl was right behind him, and she continued on the ground towards the police station, her loose hair flowing behind her.

Gohan's pulse was racing. Satan City could be threatened at any moment by the Red Ribbon Army thugs, and he would be at a loss if he was all by himself. There would be no way for him to prevent attacks at every point in the city simultaneously.

He was glad he'd gone to Videl. He was glad there was some sort of a plan in place. He was glad he wasn't facing this challenge alone.

* * *

**Alright! Sorry this chapter took longer than the others to get out! I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the review section! Thanks for reading!**

**EDIT: For those asking about the power of the energy weapons, and why they are able to slightly injure Gohan, don't worry! I haven't forgotten that detail and it will be explored! I'm aware that that aspect of the chapter might have confused some people, but don't worry! If you have questions feel free to ask!**

**-Kennan3**


End file.
